Las Aventuras de Randall Hopps y Nina Snowheart
by Tepo
Summary: Randall ha llegado a Zootopia siguiendo los pasos de su hermana mayor, Judy Hopps. Nina, por el contrario, tendra que hacer frente a una vida que no eligio. Ambos chicos se conoceran y formaran amistad con un grupo variopinto de adolescentes, asi como tendran que enfrentarse juntos a los acontecimientos que asolan a Zootopia: el regreso del Savage y un peligroso psicopata suelto.


**Antes de Empezar:**

Tenía tiempo queriendo hacer su propio fic para Randall, pues amo el personaje. Pero es fic en si no se limita a esto.

En realidad, tiene razón de ser. **Original Sin** se ha plagado de personajes entre Ocs y crossover (de otros universos), que muchos de estos han llegado a robar cámara a mis principales (Judy y Nick); son tantos los personajes que se han ido añadiendo a lo largo de la trama del fic, y con sus distintos arcos, que he decidido hacer un spin off de mi fic principal.

Este fic servirá no solo para dar a conocer las aventuras del simpático Randall, que ha ido tomando una inesperada importancia en la trama, sino que además será el fic que nos presente una perspectiva "Civil" de la situación en Zootopia. Hasta ahora, en original Sin, todos los personajes relevantes de la trama han sido sujetos altamente capacitados que van desde villanos poderosos hasta agentes gubernamentales, sin olvidar a nuestros amados protagonistas, que son policías… Así pues, aquí deseo presentar a todos aquellos personajes civiles, aunque manteniendo como eje a mis dos principales.

Sip, porque aunque la idea original era solamente utilizar a Randall decidí darle un coprotagonismo con otro OC: Nina Snowheart.

Estos dos adolescentes serán los protagonistas de este nuevo fic, que como ya mencione se enfocara más en el lado civil de Zootopia, razón por la cual veremos más escasamente a personajes como Judy o Nick, pero se profundizara en otros eventos importantes, como la relación de Randall con Lenard, las mellizas de Judy y los personajes de Sing que ya se han mencionado en mi fic principal.

Bueno, espero que disfruten la lectura. Y no se preocupen: no es necesario leer este si no les gusta para continuar con la trama de Original Sin (excepto para saber el destino de los personajes civiles de la trama, pues estos serán dejados de lado), pero si es obligatorio leer **Original Sin** para entender este fic, puesto que todos los personajes vienen de ahí y no repetiré el trasfondo del origen de cada uno y su participación en la trama principal excepto que sea absolutamente necesario.

* * *

 **01- All Men Are Pigs**

Randall aún estaba acostumbrándose a la nueva casa que resultó mucho más espaciosos de lo que tenía costumbre. Claro, viniendo de un hogar con más de doscientos hermanos, no se podía esperar que su habitación fuera precisamente amplia, pero por el contrario llegar a la ciudad de zootopia había resultado simplemente increíble. June había llegado a la gran ciudad con un empleo asegurado, así que se despidió de sus hermanos y se retiró sin decir nada más. July, por su parte, se encargaría de buscar un colegio para Randall y posteriormente conseguir un empleo. Prioridades.

El pequeño conejo miraba por la ventana del alto edificio, desde donde alcanzaba a ver un parque enorme y bastante bonito. Los animales paseaban por ahí con tranquilidad: ovejas y tigres, principalmente. Impensable para su familia convivir con tigres, pero él se encontraba emocionada acerca de su nueva vida en la gran ciudad ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se encontraría con su hermana por las calles, incluso acompañarla en alguna persecución o…

-¿Randall?- July tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

-Sí, aquí estoy- dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.-. Adelante.

July entró al cuarto y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su hermanito. En sus manos cargaba una caja, bastante pequeña pero con gesto delicado.

-Necesito que lleves esto a casa de Judy… de Nick, quiero decir- dijo July entregando la caja a Randall.

El chico palideció al instante.

-Pero no sé dónde viven…

-Aquí está la dirección- dijo entregando una hoja aparte.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Randall confundido.

-Están a menos de media hora de aquí, estarás bien- declaró July sonriendo.

-Pero… pero…- Randall vio la caja- ¿Y si no doy con la casa?

July le entregó un par de billetes a Randall y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-Llevas un día entero mirando por la ventana, es hora de que salgas.

-¡Es una ciudad que no conozco, y es enorme!- replicó Randall.

-Te diré algo, aquí hay suficiente dinero para un taxi de ida y vuelta a casa de Nick- explicó la coneja con serenidad-. Puedes ir así… o puedes llegar en colectivo. El dinero que te sobre te lo puedes quedar, así que tú decides.

Randall alzó una ceja y contó los billetes. La oferta era bastante tentadora. Se preguntó brevemente que haría Judy, pero supo al instante que Judy habría aceptado desde el principio.

-Bien- asintió Randall sonriendo-. Iré a la casa de Nick.

-Ese es mi muchachito- dijo July sonriendo y dándole un golpecito en el brazo-. Ve con cuidado y te espero aquí para la hora de la comida.

-¡Si!

Randall se puso su mochila, se despidió con un beso de su hermana y salió del departamento. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y salió a la calle. Viendo los enormes edificios y soltando un suspiró, dio su primer paso en una nueva vida. Una nueva aventura.

* * *

-¡Y entonces lo encontré en la cama con otra! ¡Con otra, Texas!

La hembra se cubrió el rostro, pero solo dejó escapar un gemido ahogado; era una puercoespín joven, de unos dieciséis años, de color marrón. Llevaba vestimentas oscuras y permanecía sentada en una de las sillas con desgano. Texas, una cerda de veinte años, con mechones rubios y vestimentas aún más oscuras, volteó a ver a su amiga y soltó un suspiro. La relación de ambas era maravillosa, aunque Ashley era rockera mientras que Texas era más punk; su amiga era, de hecho, una cantante que había tenido mediano éxito hace poco tiempo.

Por supuesto, ambas pasaban desapercibidas en aquel establecimiento en el cual, en realidad, solo una de ellas debería tener permitido el acceso. Pero Texas se había hecho de una reputación, amigos y, en menor medida, seguidores; y es que cuando la chica entraba en escena, brillaba, con una imponente presencia… que escasamente utilizaba. Su carisma contrastaba sobradamente con su actitud, pues tan pronto como cruzaba palabras con algún animal, el efecto de su magia se perdía en una verborrea de cinismo y desprecio. Y una tendencia feminista que casi rallaba en la misandria. Todos los machos son unos cerdos, era su lema incomodo favorito.

-Ese cerdo no te merece- declaró Texas dando un trago a su copa. Ashley volteó a verla, alzando una ceja- ¡Me refiero a tu novio!

-Nunca me acostumbrare a tu forma de hablar…- declaró ella limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Es solo una expresión.

-Insultas a tu propia raza y son los únicos machos con los que podrías salir- replicó Ashley con incredulidad-. Técnicamente, te insultas a ti misma…

Texas guardó silencio, y tras unos segundos se encogió de hombros.

-No he conocido ninguno que no lo sea- comentó con tranquilidad-. Además, no son los únicos con los que podría salir…

La frase flotó en el aire, y Ashley tardó unos segundos en terminar de comprenderla.

-¿Interespecies?- la más joven sacudió la cabeza horrorizada- ¡Estoy hablando de amor y tu sales con perversiones!

-El amor es una perversión, Ash…- replicó Texas soltando un bufido y entornando los ojos-. El estado natural de los animales no es amar…

-¡Somos civilizados, no salvajes!

-Claro, el sector sin pene de la población entiende eso; trata de explicárselo a la otra mitad- Texas se encogió de hombros y termino su bebida de un trago-. Dos cabezas solo son más estúpidas que una…

Ashley se quedó sin palabras y desvió la mirada con tristeza. Por norma general, su relación con Texas no solo era buena, sino increíble; pero siempre que salía a colación algún asunto "romántico", no podían evitar encontrarse en extremos opuestos de la discusión. Y lo peor de todo es que Texas siempre parecía tener argumentos más sólidos y fuertes que los de Ashley, así que por regla general, terminaba enojada. En esta ocasión sería distinto, pues debía admitir que se encontraba terriblemente triste y decepcionada, y encontraba cierto alivio en los comentarios ofensivos de Texas… ofensas que ella misma no se había atrevido a pronunciar contra su novio.

-Señoritas, no deberían estar tan solas dos damas tan hermosas…- la voz carrasposa de un ebrio a sus espaldas alerto a ambas, que intercambiaron una mirada discreta entre ellas-. Me permiten a mí y a mi amigo invitarles un trago, y conocernos un poco…

Ashley casi le suplico a Texas con la mirada cuando una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro. Su amiga, por supuesto y como siempre, hizo caso omiso de esto y acomodó su flequillo.

-Tu eres uno de ellos- exclamó Texas girándose con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿De ellos?

-Todo menos mujer…

El zorrillo se encogió de hombros sonriendo nervioso.

-No seremos engañadas de nuevo- entorno ella los ojos con las manos en las caderas, y esta vez su frase adquirió una entonación musical-. Tienes el mismo tipo que el de todos los hombres…

La Bartender, una Lince joven y algunos de los presentes, voltearon hacia la escena, con una sonrisa de quien antela un espectáculo; y es que Texas era famosa no solo por su carácter, sino por su talento de improvisación.

-Yo creo que la vida es un filme negro- declaró ella con una gran sonrisa-. Y conozco el rol que te juegas acá; así que guárdate bien esos clichés, pues yo no nací ayer así que no trates de decir…

Ashley volteó a ver a su amiga, atraída por el canturreo de la misma, aunque avergonzada del espectáculo que estaba proporcionando. Al menos, en ese preciso momento, lo único que quería era reflexionar acerca de su rompimiento. Aun así, fue incapaz de sonreír al ver a Texas caminar de forma seductora hacia el zorrillo.

-"No soy yo el típico hombre, y Texas solo eres cínica…"- ella se encogió de hombros metiéndose en su papel- "Soy mejor de lo que crees, yo te invito a beber… Vamos, no soy del mismo tipo"

Alzó la mano e inclino la cadera, como posando para una fotografía, dando un efecto dramático a su canturreo.

-Todos los machos son unos cerdos!- declaró, bajando la mano y empujando al zorrillo.

-Y-yo…- el pequeño zorrillo retrocedió confundido ante la extraña forma de ser agredido de la chica, y no atino más que a mirar alrededor, en busca seguramente del antes mencionado amigo que lo sacara de dicho apuro-. Yo solo quería ser amable…

-Mi lógica ganara…- continuó ella con las manos en la cadera-. Y tú te callaras!

Se giró hacia Ashley y se encogió de hombros, mientras el sector femenino, y algunos cuantos machos, habían empezado a aplaudir siguiendo el ritmo de la hembra.

-No es un cuento de hadas, cada macho conocido… al final resulta ser un cerdo reprimido.

Texas paseó su mirada por el bar, como si fulminara rápidamente con su mirada a cada macho presente; aun así, mantenía una sonrisa desafiante y maliciosa, con una expresión de complacencia como si estuviera bromeando.

-Así que silencio romeos, y escuchen bien Julietas- Texas acaricio la mejilla de su amiga, y sonrió con satisfacción- ¡Es un juego previo! Cuando los oyes decir…

Texas volvió su atención al zorrillo y avanzó de nuevo hacia él.

-"No soy yo el típico hombre, y Texas solo eres cínica…"- alzó la copa de su amiga y la bebió- "Soy mejor de lo que crees, yo te invito a beber… Vamos, no soy del mismo tipo"

Alzó la mano nuevamente, y algunas de las presentes canturrearon a la señal.

-Todos los machos son unos cerdos- gritaron de forma desentonada cuatro o cinco hembras; Texas repitió el gesto, y esta vez mas hembras alzaron la voz, de forma más armónica- ¡Todos los machos son unos cerdos!

-"Soy un cisne que cayó en tu jardín…- exclamó ella ladeando su cabeza- "Soy el chico que va a sanarte, juntar las piezas… Porque…"

-¿Por qué?- preguntó una de las hembras en la barra.

-"Porque no soy yo el típico hombre, y Texas solo eres cínica…"- acomodó su chaqueta y sonrió a la hembra que había pronunciado la pregunta- "Soy mejor de lo que crees, yo te invito a beber… Vamos, no soy del mismo tipo"

-¡Todos los machos son unos cerdos!- esta vez el coro estallo con euforia y las hembras del lugar comenzaron a saltar con entusiasmo.

-Lala la lala lala…- tarareó Texas tomando a Ashley del brazo y levantándola de su asiento.

-¡Todos los machos son unos cerdos!

Varios de los machos presentes se encogieron de hombros, como si quisieran esconderse y pasar desapercibidos; algunos incluso salieron del bar de forma silenciosa, adelantándose a las chicas. El zorrillo huyo al baño. Algunas de las hembras formaron un círculo al centro de la pista, y siguieron coreando la canción. Texas y Ashley salieron del bar sin mirar atrás, soltando carcajadas.

* * *

-¡¿Es que siempre tienes que armar un alboroto dónde vamos?!

-Cuatro de cinco veces, está en mi contrato- respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Ashley soltó una gran carcajada.

-Eres tan cínica…

-Honesta- replicó ella sacando un cigarrillo de su chaqueta.

-Bien, lograste animarme- admitió la chica encogiéndose de hombros-. Tal vez tienes razón y todos los machos son unos cerdos…

-Llevo tiempo diciéndotelo- dijo ella encendiendo su cigarrillo-. Los machos solo quieren una cosa…

Prendió su cigarrillo viendo de reojo a su amiga, que caminaba unos pasos detrás de ella. Fue esa pequeña distracción lo que la hizo tropezar. Algo choco contra ella y la hizo caer al suelo, dejando caer su cigarrillo de la boca; Ashley se acercó corriendo a su amiga, con extrema preocupación.

-¿Qué carajos…?

Texas soltó un resoplido y se levantó, solo para ver que estaba, literalmente, sobre un pequeño conejo marrón; sus orejas encogidas, tapaban su rostro, y sus manos… sus manos sostenían una caja, alzada del suelo, que parecía no haber sufrido por la colisión. Ella se levantó avergonzada y ayuda al pequeño a ponerse de pie, con ayuda de Ashley.

-¿Oye, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ashley con preocupación.

Solo entonces el pequeño alzó las orejas y lo primero que hizo fue observar la caja. Sin responder, le dio vueltas en sus manos, hasta que verifico que estuviera intacta; entonces una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y sus ojos se iluminaron de forma infantil.

-¡Se salvó!- exclamó para después voltear a ver a las dos chicas-. Disculpen mucho, no quise molestarlas, señoritas…

-¿Señoritas?- Texas alzó una ceja.

-Tu…- Ashley soltó una carcajada-. Tu no debes ser de por aquí, cierto?

-¿De por aquí?- alzó las orejas y miro alrededor-. En realidad, no sé ni donde estoy…

-¿Estás perdido, pequeño?- inquirió Ashley.

-¡No soy un niño!- replicó el conejo ofendido-. Mi nombre es Randall, y tengo trece años…

-Wow… actualmente, eso es más edad de lo que calculaba para alguien de tu tamaño- comentó Texas.

-¡Texas!

-Mucho gusto, Texas- comentó el conejo estirando una mano-. Mi nombre es Randall. No debes conocer muchos conejos, cierto? Porque en realidad, soy bastante alto para mi edad- esto último lo dijo con un tono de orgullo que parecía implicar que no le había en ofendido en absoluto el comentario de la hembra. Texas no pudo evitar sonreír y estrechar la mano del macho.

-Mi nombre es Ashley…- dijo la puercoespín acercándose a ambos y estrechando la mano del conejo tras el turno de su amiga-. Pero llámame "Ash"…

-¿Por qué te presentas como si fuéramos a volverlo a ver?- inquirió Texas volviendo a la realidad-. Solo es un impertinente chiquillo que tropezó conmigo…

-Y que está perdido y deberíamos acompañar a su casa…- agregó Ashley mirando a su amiga con enojo.

-¡De ninguna manera!- replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Texas!

-No se preocupen por mí- replicó Randall con entusiasmo-. En realidad, me gusta conocer la ciudad, y… de cualquier forma, tengo dinero para regresar si me pierdo…

-No deberías decir eso muy alto, pequeño- replicó Texas-. Es un barrio peligroso…

-¡Randall! ¡Mi nombre es Randall!- replicó el conejo entornando los ojos.

-Realmente creo que deberíamos…

-No, no deberíamos…

-Fue un placer conocerlas, Texas y Ash- declaró el pequeño con una sincera sonrisa-. Pero tengo prisa y debo irme…

-Texas…- Ashley presiono a su amiga, pero ella se mantuvo inquebrantable.

-Que te vaya bien, Randall- dijo Texas con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro.

Randall asintió, aparentemente sin entender la burla en aquel gesto, y continuó su camino. Ashley estuvo a punto de ir tras él, cuando su amiga la tomó del brazo.

-No podemos dejar que se vaya solo…

-Llegó solo y se ira solo- replicó Texas- ¿Ahora tienes instintos maternales?

-¡Es casi de mi edad!

-Exacto, no es un niño. Déjalo en paz…

Ash nuevamente se quedó sin palabras que replicar ante su amiga, así que soltó un suspiró y entorno los ojos.

-Vamos a mi casa, tengo algo que te encantara…

-Vale, pero me iré temprano.

-No tomara mucho tiempo…

* * *

Una pequeña zorra ártica tomó asiento en un banquillo del parque, observando una fuente cercana. Soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada de mala gana, acomodando sus gafas; estaba nerviosa, molesta, desanimada… asustada. Tras haber terminado su escuela con honores, sus padres habían decidido inscribirla en la mejor escuela de la ciudad, pero eso significo alejarla de sus amigos… algo que arbitrariamente sus padres habían decidido que era lo mejor. Además, también se habían mudado de casa, y quedaba bastante alejada de su barrio antiguo. El viaje no era largo pero… solo pensar en volver brevemente a ver a sus antiguos amigos, de cierta forma la desanimaba aún más. Porque tendría que volver a separarse de ellos, y solo era engañarse.

Así que de pronto se encontraba lidiando con una nueva etapa de su vida, totalmente sola y confundida. No sabía nada de su nueva escuela, y tampoco sabía que… a donde ir. Esa parte de Zootopia le era totalmente desconocida y ni siquiera sabía a donde salir a despejarse, así que había optado por el lugar más cercano a su casa. Un parque frondoso al centro justo de toda la zona residencial de colina de los arándanos… que por cierto, y por fortuna, realmente tenia arándanos.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro, y sacando su celular y sus audífonos, se dispuso a escuchar música, hasta que alguien más tomó asiento al lado de ella.

-Lo que no se va en lágrimas, se va en suspiros, amiga…

La voz la tomó por sorpresa, y sobresaltada alzó la mirada para toparse con alguien escasamente conocido. Un zorro, vecino de ella, que se había topado en dos ocasiones anteriores; la primera de ellas fue durante la mudanza, cuando estuvo a punto de dejar caer una caja y los reflejos del joven zorro la ayudaron a salir bien librada del asunto. Le dedico una breve sonrisa antes de alejarse sin decir nada, tarareando una canción popular y antigua…

Ella tenía quince, y ese zorro debía tener al menos veinte años… posiblemente un par de más. Su pelaje era oscuro, grisáceo, casi de apariencia de lobo. Y aunque parecía sereno todo el tiempo, sus ojos brillaban con una peculiar inteligencia como si todo el tiempo estuviera… pensando cosas complicadas. En ese momento, cargaba una libreta, un bolígrafo y una botella de agua. Ambos intercambiaron miradas unos segundos, pues ella no estaba segura de que responder a su comentario y él parecía interesado en recibir una respuesta

-Soy Zero, tu vecino…- agrego el joven desviando la mirada algo desanimado- ¿Me recuerdas?

-Si…- la respuesta de ella fue tan seca y cargada de indiferencia, que Zero dio por cerrada la conversación y abrió su libreta, tomando su bolígrafo con delicadeza.

Ante los ojos de ella, se desplegaron varios dibujos. Bosquejos, no muy trabajados, y llenos de errores si uno se ponía quisquillosos, pero innegablemente hermosos y fascinantes. Sorprendida, ella se acercó un poco y estiró su cuello, hasta que el joven pasó a una página en blanco y comenzó a dibujar trazos…

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Tú dibujaste todo eso?!- exclamó ella sorprendida.

Ahora fue turno de Zero de sobresaltarse ante la intromisión de la chica. Zero sonrió, ahora un poco más nervioso que antes, y asintió.

-Estoy practicando…- comentó con tono neutral-. Últimamente hace mucho calor en mi casa…

-¡Son hermosos!- declaró ella sonriendo- ¡¿Puedo verlos?!

-Ah… claro…

-Me llamo Nina, por cierto- comentó ella tomando la libreta de las manos del macho.

Zero la observó en silencio, y sonrió, mientras ella hojeaba su libreta con fascinación casi infantil. Se detuvo en un dibujo de una hembra solitaria, mirando con melancolía al suelo.

-Me gustan tus dibujos- declaró ella volteando a ver a Zero-. Mucho.

-Gracias.

Nina tomó su mochila y luego titubeó unos segundos.

-También me gusta dibujar pero… no soy tan buena.

-¿Y podrías mostrármelos?- pidió Zero con sincero interés.

-No son tan buenos como los tuyos- repitió ella sacando una libreta de su mochila.

-Cada quien tiene su estilo, y todos empezamos desde abajo- declaró el zorro con amabilidad-. Nunca insultaría tu trabajo…

Ella asintió ante estas palabras, y con una gran sonrisa entregó su propia libreta al zorro. Al darle una ojeada, encontró una cantidad mucho menor de dibujos en comparación con los suyos; y aunque ciertamente los trazos eran menos precisos y notaba algunos errores en los dibujos, algo que le gusto fue el nivel de detalle que ponía Nina en los ojos y la cabellera de los personajes.

-Son bonitos…

-No es cierto- replicó ella con un suspiro.

-No, en serio, me gusta el nivel de detalle.

-Yo… yo era la mejor en mi salón- declaró ella con orgullo.

-¿Eras?

-Cambie de escuela…- explicó la chica con desgano.

-Sí, era obvio- replicó Zero sintiéndose avergonzado-. La mudanza reciente de tu familia no podía dejarte en la misma escuela.

-En realidad, si somos de Zootopia- explicó ella-. Solo de otra zona…

-Bueno, pues bienvenida, Nina- dijo Zero sonriendo de forma afable-. Seguro te acostumbraras pronto.

-¿Crees? No lo sé…- ella volvió su atención a la libreta de Zero y continuo hojeándola-. Me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme a los cambios… y hacer amigos.

-Oye, ya hiciste uno- declaró el macho sonriendo.

Ella volteó a verlo y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Supongo que si…

* * *

Calles enormes y transitadas, con animales diversos circulando. Enormes elefantes y rinocerontes fueron los que irremediablemente llamaron la atención de Randall, quien con una inocencia casi infantil caminaba detrás de cada uno que se encontraba tratando de calcular la altura de estos. Zootopia era una ciudad impresionante, solo llena de una diversidad increíble de animales sino que contaba con la armonía de estar adaptada a los distintos tipos de animales.

Pudo ver tiendas dispuestas con elevadores mecánicos que permitían entregar los pedidos a clientes muy bajos o muy altos. Puertas secundarias en los edificios, que mantenían el orden y la seguridad de algunos animales más "frágiles". Canales acuáticos situados a intervalos regulares por donde viajaban algunos animales hacia su trabajo. Transportes colectivos para animales de tamaño regular, pero también pequeños ductos de plásticos y los trenes… y tantas cosas que realmente no alcanzaba a comprender el motivo por el cual habían sido construidas pero que, indudablemente, debían tener algún propósito provechoso.

Caminar por las calles de zootopia resultó ser toda una aventura en sí misma, pero Randall nunca perdió de vista su objetivo y logró arribar a la casa de Nick y Judy. Decidió ir lo más rápido que pudiera para, una vez terminado el encargo, recorrer tranquilamente la ciudad e incluso puede que conocer algunos chicos de su edad ¿Encontraría conejos? Bueno, no era que le interesara conocer conejos… solo era una duda.

-Llegamos- exclamó para sí mismo, tocando la puerta.

Tras unos segundos de espera, la puerta se abrió. Randall retrocedió un paso sorprendido. Una zorra de pelaje blanco lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa; unos grandes y hermosos ojos color miel lo observaban interrogantes, mientras la cabeza de la hembra se ladeo ligeramente, dejando caer un pelo largo y ligeramente rizado sobre sus hombros. Vestía una playera negra y un pantalón gris de licra; su cola, larga y esponjosa, golpeaba el suelo rítmicamente. Las orejas de ellas se alzaron de una forma que Randall solo podría describir como "adorable" y sus labios se curvearon; Randall sonrió embobado hasta que después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que la chica le estaba hablando.

-¿Disculpa?

-Hola- repitió Vicky soltando una carcajada- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-En muchas cosas- respondió Randall soltando un suspiro.

-¿Estás perdido?

-¡No!- replicó Randall reaccionando-. Yo… esta… es la casa de Nicholas Wilde?

-¿Quién pregunta?- inquirió la hembra con algo de desconfianza por la actitud torpe del joven.

-Soy… mi nombre es Randall Hopps- anunció alzando las orejas-. Soy hermano de…

-De Judy- interrumpió Vicky asintiendo-. Yo soy la hermana de Nicky, Victoria Wilde, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Vicky.

-Mucho gusto, Vicky.

-Igualmente, Randall.

-Me encargaron que trajera esto- dijo Randall señalando su mochila-. Un paquete para Nick. De parte de mi otra hermana, July.

-Tienes bastantes hermanos, cierto?

-Un par de cientos- dijo Randall restando importancia.

-¿Cientos?- Vicky parpadeó y soltó una carcajada nerviosa-. Bueno, creo que deberías pasar; podremos platicar más cómodos adentro.

-Yo…- Randall se rasco la barbilla, pensativo-. Se supone que debería entregar esto y regresar.

-Vamos, por lo menos acepta comer conmigo- pidió Vicky con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro-. Me encantaría tener tu compañía.

-Y a mí la tuya- respondió Randall sonrojado-. Está bien, me quedare.

Victoria soltó una carcajada y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Randall. El conejo ingreso rápidamente a la casa.

-Son los hermanos que acaban de llegar a Zootopia ¿Cierto?- preguntó Vicky con tranquilidad-. Nicky me comentó algo al respecto.

-Sí, mis dos hermanas y yo.

-Bueno, tal vez pueda enseñarte algunos de los encantos de la ciudad- dijo Vicky entrando a la cocina, meneando su cola de un lado a otro.

-Ya lo creo- respondió Randall mirando la cola de la zorra.

-Sera un placer- exclamó ella sonriendo-. Bienvenido a Zootopia, Randall.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Mis lectores asiduos lo habrán notado de un primer vistazo.

Y es que el primer capítulo del fic, solamente tiene las escenas recicladas de Randall, mientras que los demás personajes si reciben una introducción "apropiada". No obstante, debo insistir en justificar esto, puesto que el fic de Randall da inicio en su primer día en Zootopia y necesito refrescar la memoria (o presentar) al personaje para darle un inicio apropiado al fic.

Incluso considere si usar los dos capítulos anteriores a su extra de **Original sin** cómo introducción, puesto que la presencia y carisma que refleja en esos capítulos es lo que me dio la idea de hacer su propia historia.

Aun así, a partir de ahora ya poder contar la historia de Randall con total libertad y comodidad. No olviden dejarme un comentario si la historia les agrado!

Por cierto, este fic esta especialmente dedicado a Nime, espero que lo disfrutes tanto, o un poco menos, que Original Sin. Saludos y un abrazo.


End file.
